church_of_humanity_repentantfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Contacts
The Church does extensive work throughout the sector organzing and communicating with alien species who have been disenfranchised by humanity's genocidal growth. Hotdog's (Wray's) Alien Race Suggestion: Muntjacs. Muntjacs. Tripedal, moving about on three legs. Two front legs, ending in large, stumpy, three-toed feet. One larger hind leg, thicker and making up the back end of their bodies. These creatures are covered in short fur, and slightly larger than humans. Their heads stick up above their bodies a short distance, ending in a somewhat deer-like face, but sporting distinctive fur patterns and downward tusks. They have a pair of long, lanky "arms" that fold up against their backs by default. These arms end in hand-like grippers featuring nine digits - three sets of three, spaced around the palm. The arms are sufficiently long when extended as to reach in front of and below the creatures. McMoop/Søren Alien Race Suggestion: Mammoth Tahap (not to be confused with the regular tahaps) * Large * Like, Way Way Large * A biome unto themselves * Communicate like whales * Manipulate and taste/smell things with two long face tentacles * Reproduce by shedding seeds * There are only, like, 40 of them * Constantly migrating in a sliver of longitude ** To manage agriculture since they consume so much * We have embassies on their backs * TL4 but not in the usual ways ** Agriculture ** Ecology ** Weather Manipulation ** Chemistry * Long, long memories Dr. Mei Bai's Alien Proposal: the Elendo-Pi Although the indigenous inhabitants of Cabina are known among humans as the "Elendo-Pi", their true name is completely unpronounceable in the common tongue. The Elendo primarily communicate, as far as members of the CHR can tell, through empathic pulses. Their forms are semi-gaseous and multi-colored, their shading apparently part of their complex language. They dwell in strange cities whose sweeping pinnacles defy the architectural principles of humanity. Whether they are in fact cities, or merely sculptural monuments, the researchers of the CHR have as of yet been unable to tell. Settlements have been detected in most of the climates present on Cabina, from the ocean floor to the polar ice-rifts. Aerial transport teams have reported sightings of the Elendo drifting in cloud formations. Capable of assuming more solid forms when necessary, the Elendo have relatively advanced tech in the societal and artistic spheres. They have no military arm. Their gaseous form has allowed them to survive orbital bombardment, drastic climate shifts, and the attempts by early Crux extermination squads to wipe them out. It was only through their assistance that the original group of Faithful were able to survive their exodus. Although they were unable to provide food to their new human neighbors, their subtle understanding of desire and detailed knowledge of Cabina's surface saved the Faithful from a sure death by starvation. Dr. Vela A. Davarre's Alien Proposal: the Skiith-vau-keen These aliens resemble segmented caterpillars, roughly 20-30 feet in length, and are covered in a thick, wooly layer of hair. After 100 years in their caterpillar-like state, the Skiith molt into a giant, non-sapient butterfly form, which are worshiped as divine ancestors by the population. While these forms are tremendously long-lived, a significant percentage of them were killed off after Imperial bombardment destabilized the biosphere. However, the majority of their larval forms, the Skiith, survived the destruction of their world’s biosphere by virtue of their civilization largely existing within expansive cavern systems beneath Cabina's surface. The majority of surviving native biosphere is now located in these lush systems of cave and tunnels The Skiith have no manipulating limbs, instead using their complex mouth-parts to manipulate and build. They are adept tool-users, and have built a functioning TL4 civilization within the expansive natural caverns and excavated tunnel systems of Cabina. Culturally, the Skiith are quite friendly, and enjoy talking at-length about their creative endeavors or personal exploits. However, their lack of family-bonding, or breeding at all while in their sapient, juvenile state, has led to a culture which does not strongly stigmatize deception or treachery, and which prioritizes individual autonomy. The concept of loyalty or group-membership are difficult for the Skiith to understand, and their civilization is held together largely by a sense of divine tradition and recognition of the shared benefits it provides. Sibling Otfried Grimm - The Mrriik A species of large rodents, bup to 1.2m (4ft) in height. Individually they are not quite as intelligent as your average old Earth primate, but some members exhibit a very specialized form of MES, allowing them to form a gestalt consciousness with ungifted Mrriik. We have come to call these groups Communions. These Communions are singular consciousnesses, each choosing a name in their purring language. The largest known Communion, going by the name Rrao, is made up of over 30 members, with an apparent intelligence rivaling that of humanity's brightest. Most are less than a dozen strong and of more average intelligence. They are playful, curious, and entirely guileless by nature, owing to the complete lack of predators on their homeworld. This has made building relations very easy, but it also means that we have a responsibility to protect them from those that would mean them harm. They enjoy crafting with their nimble hands, often creating intricate works of art in many forms, including various foods, which they love to give away. Shinkan Kensuke The Animast - Kulliyat or "Chirps" A race of succulent like aliens that fought mankind during The “War for Human Supremacy”, the Kulliyat or “Chirps” now exist on the fringes of Imperial Space as refugees and slave labor. Once a Tech Level 5 power, their hierarchical society could not compete with the chaos of Human war, which eliminated their ruler and warrior castes, leaving only what xenologists believe to be their worker class to survive. The Kulliyat are commonly referred to throughout the Empire as "Chirps" for the intermittent chirping sound they make when attempting to speak human languages. Category:Aliens